Let It Go Videos
Let It Go Videos (aka Are You Sick of Let it Go?) is a song sung by the Nostalgia Critic to the tune of "Let it Go" from Disney's 2013 hit, Frozen, about how the many fan-made versions of the song are starting to annoy him. It features Tamara Chambers as Queen Elsa. Lyrics [Nostalgia Critic with Adele Dazeem Let it Go Videos Directed by Tarsem] (Nostalgia Critic) I just got back from watching "Frozen" tonight, not a bad scene to be.... seen. The music's so damn awesome, and it fit the film perfectly. I wonder if anyone online feels the same. (He clicks on Youtube) Holy shit, they do! Actually, it's... '''pretty goddamn insane. Wow! '''Look, it's all over on Youtube! Parody songs, and covers from singers, who knew? So many versions here to show. Well, gee, I got to know. (Queen Elsa [played by Tamara]) Let It Go videos all over the internet. In your face, there's no escape, it’ll drill into your soul yet. I don't care if you've heard it to death. Let the song play on, this is every damn singer's crystal meth. (Nostalgia Critic [now annoyed]) It's funny how this music can get so old so fast. At first it was cute, but now it's a pain in my frost-bitten ass! (Elsa) Look, here's one that's sung by a bird. NC: No. And here's a kid singing it upside down and backwards. NC: What's the purpose?!? A fetus sings before it's born. Fetus: LET IT GOOOO!!! (Nostalgia Critic) Just let me watch my porn!! picture is shown of Olaf the snowman, with his nose censored NC: Ew! (Elsa) Let It Go videos consuming 'the universe. (Nostalgia Critic) It's like Hakuna Matata, but a million-bajillion times worse! (Elsa) I don't care 'cause I sing it so well. (Nostalgia Critic) I don't care if you sing it so well. (Elsa) I'm like Idina Menzel. (Nostalgia Critic) You're not Idina Menzel. Elsa: But wait! It gets even better! NC: Better? Uh... what do you mean better? (Elsa) Harsh winter weather will create a million memes. NC: Oh, come on! Those are so old! Costumes from this kid's movie will meet our slutty extremes. NC: Jesus Christ! IT'S DISNEY!!! And with the Oscars we'll push, 'cause this shit still sells. (Nostalgia Critic) The damn film's five months old, move on to something else! Elsa: Everything is Awesome! promotional poster for The Lego Movie soundtrack appears NC: OK, not that one. (Elsa) Let It Go videos, (Nostalgia Critic) I'm not crazy, this fad is getting lazy. (Elsa) Eating what's left of your brain. (Nostalgia Critic) Turning what was a good song into 50 shades of wrong! (Elsa) Melodies so goddamning catchy, (Nostalgia Critic) I don't care how your kid sings it, or even if she wings it. (Elsa) It'll drive your ear drums insane. (Nostalgia Critic) I can't hear one more damn version, this song is a perversion. (Elsa & Nostalgia Critic) I don't care if it's just a trend. It feels like there's no EEEEENNNNNDDDD!!!!! (Nostalgia Critic) Send another, I'll drop you as a friend. Elsa: (singing) Do you want to build a snowman? punches Elsa Trivia "Adele Dazeem" is a reference to the incident at the 86th Academy Awards ceremony where John Travolta mispronounced the name of Idina Menzel, Elsa's voice actress. Category:Songs Category:The Nostalgia Critic Transcripts Category:Editorials Category:Disney Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Musicals Category:Frozen Category:Disney Princess Category:Content Category:Guides Category:Transcripts